Rosemarie
by lilsis321
Summary: When you have a best friend; you will do anything for them. When you have an imprint... You will DO anything, BE anything, and SAY anything to keep them safe. Rosemarie is Bella's adopted sister, and harsh tensions rise as they both fall into love with Jacob Black. Certain legends tilt the scales in favor of Rosemarie... or so she thought. Jacob/OC.
1. Prologue

**HELLOOOO! Here's my first go at a twilight fanfiction XP! I of course don't own any thing in the twilight series, or any of the teenager posts that I write at the beginning.**

**0h! WARNING: I might possibly have a dislike for Bella... Yeah, um, I do not recommend reading this fanfiction if you Aren't comfortable with, or don't like any Bella hate. She might be bashed a little :P ill make an attempt to keep it to a minimum for your sake :3**

* * *

_[No, I wasn't ignoring you at all. I had to walk my Unicorn]_

_(Teenager Posts)_

**_~Prologue~_**

Marie, a nineteen year old beauty, nearly trips on the sidewalk as fresh tears rolled down her flushed face as she stumbles into the local bar. Carefully taking an unsure seat on the bar stool, she shakily orders a shot of tequila. Once the alcoholic beverage was grasped in her hand, the girl stared down at it. She swished the liquid in the glass and her mind continued on it's harsh train of thought.

He had broken up with her; plain and simple. Although; the reasons for the unexpected separation were quite the opposite. Everything had seemed normal. The sweet hand holding, the light kisses...

Marie sighed. She could still see his electric green eyes; They called to her in a way that nothing else could. Which was a problem considering the conclusion of the pregnancy test, and the tragedy of the most recent events.

Anger bubbled inside of her. What right did he have to leave her? To leave _them_? The baby will surely be effected by this rude, inconsiderate, unexpected, inhum-

"Stop, Marie. Stop. Don't get all worked up." She whispered silently to herself.

But now her thoughts had shifted from the rushed departure of her love, and to the small creature that was growing inside of her. A light smile touched her pink lips as she rubbed soothing circles on the hardly noticeable lump that rested close to the belly button.

"You probably shouldn't drink that if your expecting." A familiar voice from behind her stated. Marie whipped around to face the source of the voice and was met with the bright blue eyes of her best friend, Renee.

"What?"

"I can't _believe_ you didn't tell me! After I told you! God." She scoffed and sat down next to Marie. "Holy shit! Your crying! What happened? Did you hurt yourself? Did _he_ hurt you?" Renee nearly growled the last part, haven been filled in on the odd and short tempered moments that Holland had produced. Unfortunately, now at the reminder of the sensitive topic, the tears came more rapidly and heavier.

"No! He- he just left! Yo- you know, like he does when h-he gets angry?" Marie stutters as she crys, and Renee pets her hair comfortingly.

Renee nods.

"Only this time... he left a note..." Marie trailed off, and then came back with a newfound fury. "He's never coming back! NEVER! AND HE LEFT ME A STUPID NOTE!" Renee was startled by the hurt and hatred in her best friends voice, not to mention the volume in which she had yelled. Marie was silent for a few moments, as angry tears flowed out of her eyes.

"God Dammit, Renee. What am I going to do?" She whispered.

"We'll do it together. You can move in with Charlie and I, and we can have our babies together." Renee declared.

And that exactly what happened. Marie couldn't live in the same apartment that her and Holland had shared; it was too painful. So Marie packed up her stuff and moved in with her best friend and her best friends husband, walking through the door on the first day with not only the bags and bags of clothing and memories, but also the the piles of emotional luggage that she drug with her everywhere.

Everything was going as planned: The babies were both healthy, ("And _both_ girls!" Marie would chant in a giddy sing-song voice) and the three got along fluently. Then came September 13, 1987.

Many things occurred on this date; some joyful and uplifting, others... others not so appealing.

At 12:33 AM, Marie Eliza Hendricks gave birth to Rosemarie Renee Hendricks who was a gorgeous infant, with the same shocking green eyes that her father had beheld.

At 1:26, Marie Hendricks was found dead in the very room that she had given birth to her newborn girl. The death was depicted suicide by hanging.


	2. Chapter 1

**WOOT NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

_[I can't go to school mom. The blankets have accepted me as on of their own. If I leave now I may loose their trust.]_

_(Teenager Post!)_

**_Chapter One: _****_Rosemarie's POV:_**

I let my mind go calm as the last notes of the Moonlight Sonata flowed from the piano. A smile shows brightly on my face as I stand and bow.

"Did I shine my shoes? Yes, I shined my shoes." I recited quietly as my head dips in appreciation to the crowd. My curls stay stuck to my head from the millions of bobby pins and mountain hair jell. The bun stays intact as my head rises back up, and my eyes found my best friend. Jacob sits next to Billy- my second father- and Dad- my actual father. I smile brighter knowing that my family was out there, clapping. Even though I was related to none of them by blood, they were still my family. I was raised, loved, and cherished by those three men out there.

I exited the stage and sat with some other piano students as they performed as well.

As the last girl go up to play, I took a chance to sneak a glance out to the audience around the heavy red curtains to see Jake.

It was as if he knew I was looking, because not a second later, Jake turned and met my eyes. I smiled and he did too, although his was cheeky and proud, mine just toothy.

* * *

Once the recital was done with, I left the stage all together to meet the boys.

"That was fantastic, Rosie." Jacob's arms wrapped themselves around me. I placed my hands on his back, firmly holding him to me. This hug would mean more to me than it probably ever would to him. Isn't that sad? I loved him with everything I had, and couldn't even muster the guts to tell him.

I suppose I am too afraid that it would change things between us, you know? Like we would be different on our movie nights, or our playful wrestling be read a different way. So I could just relish moments like this with our bodies so close.

It was all to soon that Jake's arms around me disappeared.

"Great job Rose." My dad nodded at me with a proud smile on his face.

"I loved it, Rose. Wish I could play." Billy remarks. Ha. I'm sure he does. Old coot! I should teach him one day. Or play for him. He seems to really enjoy it.

Just then my stomach decided to make an injured whale sound, alerting the group of my hunger. I giggled and Jake patted my belly and whispered,

"Don't worry, help is on the way!" This threw me into a fit of giggles, causing Jacob to laugh and shake is head. Yeah... My laugh naturally seems to make others laugh. Just part of the package I suppose.

We exited the school's auditorium and made it a few steps onto the asphalt of the parking lot when Jacob turned to me and challenged,

"I'll race you to the car!" And then he was gone.

Did this fool seriously think he could out run me? I was the fastest for the 800 meter at our school.

Yeah about that, Jake and I go to the same school. I was supposed to go to the one in Forks (Ewww!), but not only did I stand out drastically with my russet skin and dark hair, but I begged Daddy to let me. My best friend went to the school on the Rez, and I couldn't _possibly_ be forced to suffer long hours of being an outcast separated from him. Or at least; that was what I told my dad.

Or, _exaggerated_ to my dad. I would still demand to see Jake at any and every possible moment that I could.

* * *

We all sat at the restaurant, Billy with his wheeled-chair pulled up to meet the slab of wood, my father with the menu in front of him like a book, and Jake who was still grumbling about me beating him in out little race.

And then there was me; sitting cheerily and proudly. I was practically bursting with self satisfaction that I had beaten him.

"Hi, I'm Hannah. What can I start you all out with this evening?" Her voice was steady and sure, but her eyes flickered to Jake every few seconds.

Of course. Of _course_ she would serve this table.

Hannah Dianold has had a crush on Jacob since as long as I could remember. Which is good because, I started loving Jake even before I could recall things. Ha. Or at least; that's what I told myself.

Hannah was one of _those_ people at our school.

Perfect hair, perfect smile, perfect make-up, perfect body. She ran the mile at our school for the track team. Making a 6:03 had scored her big. The teachers loved that she was such a _perfect_ representative for track for our school. That pretty much won her the other half of the school considering she had every member of the student body wrapped around her finger.

Other than me, of course.

And Jake.

Jake. That's what angers her though; the fact that Jacob had always remained loyal to me, even if it was just as a best friend. She resented that he would stand by me. Me, the thin wierdo who happens to run track competitively. Me, who no matter the odds of getting muscular do to that competition, still manage to have stick-like legs.

And that weakness, that _flaw_, she utilizes and abuses every chance she gets.

"Hay! How are you?" To anyone else at the table, that seemed like a perfectly kind statement to make to wards a classmate. But to me it was a sucker punch to the face, a knee to the stomach, and a swift kick to the shins.

Hay. Like straw. Hay- the thing horses eat. That's what she calls me to bully me about my stringy legs. How petty.

"I'm _great_. Thanks. Oh, I think I'll have a sprite." I tried to make it sound like an off hand comment, but in reality it was a way to end the conversation she had so rudely started with me.

Jacob glanced up from his menu when she asked what he wanted to drink, and finally realized just who was serving us to night.


	3. Chapter 2

_[Home alone! Expectation: Party! Party! Reality: Peeing with the door open.]_

_(Teenager Post :D)_

**_Chapter Two: _****_Rosemarie's POV:_**

His deep brown eyes widened slightly, and Jake stuttered a tad when he answered her.

"Uh- Um. Coke, please." Jake glanced at me a couple of times as he told her. Of course, being the snot-nosed pig-butt priss that she is, she took that as a good thing. Hannah smiled triumphantly as she got my dad and Billy's orders.

The witch thought that she had won.

HA! If only. I told Jacob all those horrid things that you say to me. I tell him how you attempt to trip me in the hallway. I explain to him how awful you are.

Enough about her. I wouldn't let someone as low as her drag me down to her dangerously reduced level.

Nope not me! I ate in peace, and made small talk with the table's other occupants.

* * *

"Goodnight, Jake." I hugged him tight to me, and he did the same. My best friend kissed my forehead and said softly,

"'Night, Rosie. I'm sorry that she had to be our waitress." He pulled his lips back from my face and stared at me as if I was the most breakable thing in the world.

But I couldn't let her get to me, especially when I was with Jake. So instead of collapsing into his arms and sobbing my eyes out for all the shit she put me through, I shrugged.

"Witches will be Witches." That's a nickname that we call anyone with... _those_ traits. Even though I seemed impassive, I knew that Jacob could tell that this was not shrug worthy. So I was greatly relieved when Dad called me over so we could leave.

We had driven them back to their house because we had all went to the recital in the same car.

But before I got into the car, I glanced back at Jake, who gave me the sign of him laying his head down on his sandwiched hands, like a pillow, and thought for a moment.

"Can I sleepover, Dad?" Now I might not be Dad's daughter by blood, but he still fret over me. He worried over my sleep, my grades, my health, and my happiness. Yet, the old man still surprised me by stating,

"Rose- You've got school tomorrow." Dad didn't make eye contact with me, but I knew that he caught the look of incredulousness that painted my face.

"That never stopped you before." I said, and Daddy huffed.

"Rosemarie, I have something to tell you. Family business." My heart fell. Was he kicking me out? No, I was only sixteen. He'd have to emancipate me, or something. Was he disowning me? My thoughts immediately went to the worst possibilities imaginable.

I would have halted my crazy mind, but thinking of the most terrible outcomes just made the actual thing seem so much better than something else that could have happened.

I turned back to Jake swiftly and made the motion of beheading someone signaling that my my dad rejected the sleepover. In return I got an overly exaggerated pouty face. With one last role of my eyes, I slipped into the car with my Dad.

* * *

It has been ten minutes of complete and awkward silence in the car. Although, I hardly noticed. My head was stuck on what this 'family business' could possibly be. Then an awful and terrible though struck me like lightning.

"Are we moving?" We can't. No! I won't leave Jake behind! Maybe he would let me move in with th-

"No! God, Rose. We're not moving." My dad gave me a slight chuckle. "If I'd have known what things you were coming up with in that noggin," He tapped my forehead with one of his hands while the other stayed parked on the steering wheel, "Then I would have told you already and put your worries to rest. You have been fidgeting this whole time, Rose." Dad chuckled at me.

"So what is it them?" I questioned, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Bella's moving in for a while." He said, keeping his eyes on the road.

There was no 'I just wanted to make sure that you are comfortable with this.'

If he _had_ asked if I was comfortable with this, I would have shouted no, screamed it, even.

Or maybe not. At the time; I had no idea what hell her arrival would unleash.

* * *

**In case you people were wondering what Rosemarie looks like, I imagine her as Nina Dobrev with green eyes. (Elena from the Vampire Diaries ;D) **


	4. Chapter 3

_["Maybe you should read the instruct-" "NAHH! I GOT THISSSSS!"]_

_(Teenager Post :P)_

**_Chapter 3: Bella's POV_**

My eyes blinked open as the pilot came onto the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seat belts. We will be landing shortly."

I re-clipped the seat belt that I had hurriedly unclasped as soon as allowed. I felt myself frown as I remembered exactly _where_ I was landing. _Forks_. The worst place to live on this face of the Earth. My father, Charlie, and my adopted sister, Rosemarie, live there together.

At least I would start school with someone I know, even if I don't _really_ know her at all. Mom never had her spend more than a couple of days with us over at our house. I think it's because Rosemarie has such a striking resemblance to her mother, Marie. I mean, even the names are alike practically the same! I understand how my mother could be forced to think of her deceased best friend when she saw her adopted daughter.

And I know, even if my mother might swear up and down that it wasn't true, We all think that Rosemarie was the reason that Marie committed suicide.

My mom had watched the security tapes of the time that my sister was born, and you could tell that one look into Rosemarie's made something inside of Marie snap. The woman instantly started bawling, and frantically cradle the baby back and forth. Marie kissed my sister's head repeatedly, and after an hour or so; Marie whispered something to the infant one last time before laying the baby on the hospital bed rather carelessly- and walk to the corner. She constructed a rope-like thing and put one of the rooms vistitor's chairs under the handing deathtrap.

Mom had turned off the video after Marie stood on the chair and wrapped the loop of fabric around her neck.

The only reason that I know any of this is because my mother watches it sometimes. Actually, I have noticed it is on one day every year... I suppose that it could be Marie's birthday.

The people around me began to stand and grab their luggage out of the overhead compartments. I grabbed my suit case and exited the plane when it was my turn. I took a deep breath and took in my surroundings. _Green_. Everything was _green_.

Man, I really did _not_ want to be here.

* * *

I looked around.

A red truck was parked in the lot. Leaning on it was my sister. _Adopted_ sister. I honestly can't stress that word enough. She has tan skin; I have pale. She has sharp green eyes; I have soft chocolate ones. And the differences don't stop there. Our personalities are opposites. She is bold and outgoing (at times) and I am meek and mild (All the time).

My shoes splashed in the murky puddles that today's rain left on the black asphalt of the parking lot.

I noticed what she was wearing as I approached her. Baggy looking pants hung loosely on her legs. 'SUPER SMASH BROTHERS- BRAWL' was written in large print across the top of her black T-shirt, and just below it was an explosion of cartoon characters. A small pink blob was next to a yellow mouse thing, and behind them was what seemed like a little blond boy, but he had a fireball in his hand- prepared to launch it. There was a plethora of other figures there, but I stopped myself from staring at her front as I got closer.

"Hey..." Time seemed to freeze for a moment as I pondered an important decision.

Alright... I had to choose the nickname that I would call her... I would most likely use it all the time, so I had to choose wisely. Different people called her different names.

Rosie?

Naw... I'm pretty sure Jake used to call her that. To weird.

Marie?

No, everyone would hate that. Especially her because that was her mothers name...

Renee?

That was her middle name, and my mothers first. Nope. they are as much of polar opposites as Rosemarie and me are. My mother has a ditzy personality, and Rosemarie has headstrong, sure characteristics.

Rosemarie?

To long!

Rose.

Hmmm. Rose? Yeah. That could work.

"Rose." I finally finished my sentence.

* * *

**Guys... IT'S MY BIRTHDAY :D YAY! Incase anyone was wondering lol. And SUPER SORRY to those who have no idea what any of these things I have mentioned, and will mention, like Super Smash, Pokemon, Kingdom hearts, etc.**


End file.
